littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 - A New Beginning Part One Transcript
(Our story begins in the sky as we see the clouds and a bird flying above it as the camera pans down to the place called Downtown City and some girl justed walked on the sidewalk by moving to the place carring her bags and her stuff that she got as she stops at the building of Oak Street Number 72 where the Littlest Pet Shop building is at) This is Madison the girl who justed moved here from 2 episodes "Summertime Blues and Missing Blythe" Madison voice-over: (Sighs) Another perfect day here in Downtown City. Population; Oak Street. Where there's so many people. Yup. All and all, my life is pretty great. I wouldn't change a thing. Blythe: (Comes out of the building and saw Madison) Oh. Sorry. Can I help you for something? Madison: Uh, yeah. I suppose so. Blythe: Mm-hmm. Madison: I'm Madison. Hi. Blythe: Oh yeah. I remember you. Madison. You know me... Blythe Baxter? The girl that I work here with? Madison: Oh hi, Blythe. I was hoping to find a job here in Downtown City. Blythe: Then you come to the right place. Madison, you're working with me inside Littlest Pet Shop! Madison: (Gets look of shock on face) Song (Theme song begins with an rock and roll music in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we fades back to the beginning of the town of Downtown City) Blythe Voice Over: Downtown City. Home to two million people. (Then we zoomed inside the place called Littlest Pet Shop where two girls are behind the cash register) Make that two million and three. That's Madison. She's my replacement once since I left here in Downtown City. She's afraid of animals. And that's me. My name's... Madison: Hey, Blythe! Blythe: (Tone is unenthusiastic) Yeah, Madison. Madison: Are you sure that I'm okay to stay here, there's not that many icky animals there is it? Blythe: NSM, Madison. Madison: NSM. (Realizes he doesn't know what "NSM" means; begins whispering) ''NSM. NSM. Blythe: Not so much. Madison: Oh... I get it. Blythe: You know, I've been working inside the Littlest Pet Shop for so long. FYI, Madison. If you want to stay here inside this place which are animals that are not icky and harry and furry, You need to use your rubber gloves that somebody gave you like your mom for example. Madison: I wouldn't touch animals who are making such animal noises. They're not talkitive you know. Blythe: I can understand them of what they're saying. Dumbwaiter accident at my appartment. Madison: I can live with you in your appartment. Blythe: Hey! I got it. You love beginnings don't you? Think of this as a new beginning of life here inside above the shop. Come on, Madison. Have I ever steered you wrong? Like my dad usually says. Madison: You have a dad? Blythe: Yup. His name is Roger Baxter and we moved here for like 26 days ago. Madison: Okay. Maybe I could think of it as a new beginning. (Then somebody comes inside the shop it was Blythe's Father Roger Baxter who've come back from the Downtown City Airport) Roger: Hey Blythe! I've come back from Downtown City Airport to spend some time in here above the shop. Say who's the new girl? Blythe: Oh yeah. Dad, this is Madison. She's my friend and new in town. Roger: Why hello there, Madison. Good to see you. Ooh. (Goes toward the window by looking at somebody near the day camp area) Madison: You're dad is like so... funny. Blythe: I know. He does this every time. ''(Biskit twins appear out of nowhere) Madison: Aah! Oh. Sorry. You startled me. Whittney: Yeah that happens. Brittney: A lot. Whittney: Hmmm... Other girl? Brittney: So Blythe, you got the other girl here with you? Blythe: Yeah she's my replacement for a long time. Madison: Hi. I'm Madison. And you are...? Whittney: I'm Whittney Biskit. Brittney: And I'm like Brittney Biskit. Brittney and Whittney: We're Twins. Madison: Good to know. Brittney: So, are you gonna like live here? Madison: That's what Blythe's been told. Whittney: Aw too bad. This building is just... Brittney: ... Lame. Hmmm... (Looks at Madison's frackles) Are those frackles? Madison: Why, yes. Yes they are. Whittney: Hm. Well, obviously you need some new ones, so, if you wanna go shopping with us... Brittney: ... We'll like, let you. Madison: You girls really excepted me to your shopping. But I have a lot of unpacking to do inside Blythe's department in her bedroom. So thanks. (Went to Blythe's bedroom) But no. (But the Biskit twins stopped her) Whittney: Excuse me! FYI, Madison we NEVER been told "no". Brittney: And OMG now that that's happened. We particaurly don't like, like it. Roger: (Looks at the pets through the window inside the day camp area) Oh, look at you! Boo boo boo boo, you such a cutie-wootie, that's what you are, oh yes, yes you are! Just look at you! (They are seven main Littlest Pet Shop Pets who are; Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Russell Ferguson and Penny Ling. And all their friends; Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Sweet Cheeks, Esteban Banderas, Madame Pom, Mary Frances, Olive Shellstein, Desi, Digby, Tiger, Gail Trent sister, Tootsie, Scout Kerry, Shahrukh and Wiggles McSunbask making such animal noises) Blythe: (Gasps as she and Madison went to Roger) Brittney and Whittney: (Giggles) Roger: (Monkey sounds) Blythe: Dad! Brittney: Hey, Blythe! Make sure your new friend Madison doesn't get use to your pets! Whittney: Yeah! There's no way that you and she could work together as a team. 'Cause Littlest Pet Shop is not so neat much longer. (She and Brittney Biskit leave their store giggling as they head back to their mansion outside) Blythe: Dad, what are you doing? Roger: Just saying hello. Blythe: Well, just say goodbye! Roger: Bye. (He wave goodbye to the pets as he's been dragged by Blythe and Madison by going up to the bedroom and Wiggles McSunbask saw everything through the window by staring at Blythe and Madison as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back as we headed to Blythe's bedroom with Blythe and Madison in it) Blythe: Well, what do you think of my room, Madison? Madison: (Sighs) Blythe, your room is so amazing. Blythe: I know. Sometimes I moved in here for a new appartment. So did you make some friends here back in Fashion Universeity North? Madison: Not so much. But I do get to meet you and these you know... Pets. Blythe: You don't even know the Biskit Twins since I'm not friends with them. Madison: I know. Blythe: (Looks at her watch) I've gotta get Jasper, Youngmee and Sue something at the Sweet Delights Shop. Keep an eye on my room. Madison: You've got it, Blythe. Blythe: Oh and don't go near the Dumbwaiter. (Leaves to get to Sweet Delights next door) Madison: I won't. (Cut to her doing some unpacking from her bag) Okay, Madison. Remember: This is just the beginning. (Puts her bag in Blythe's self) And I love new beginnings! Maybe if I keep on telling myself this. It'll come true! Or... I could sing it. (Brings out her guitar and plays her song) This is a new beginning yes I really love it here! I love my new home but it sure could use some air. Bleech. (She looks at the Dumbwaiter Blythe was talking about and started to open it but it was closed shut) Maybe my rubber gloves would help me open that thing. (Puts on her rubber gloves and finally opens the Dumbwaiter really wide) As my friend, Blythe usually say... What the huh? (Realizes that the windows are painted on and that the "window" is actually a door) ''So this Dumbwaiter is what she's talking about. But I'm not suppose to go near the Dumbwaiter. (Looks all the way down to the first floor) Wow! This must go all the way down to the first floor. ''(Music is heard emanating from down the dumbwaiter shaft; Madison leans in closer to listen) ''That music! It's calling me! Luring me even. I can't resist any longer! Oh well. I guess I can give the Dumbwaiter a try. (Madison hops into the Dumbwaiter) Now this is a new beginning! (Closes door. ''Camera view shifts to above dumbwaiter, which is slowly going down) ''Uh. It's like a dust-bunny convention in here. ''(Spider crawls down while Madison is talking) ''Aah! ''(Creaking sound is heard) ''Uh-oh. ''(Screaming; dumbwaiter crashes on bottom floor; Madison tumbles out, miraculously unscathed, save for a bump to the head) ''Ow. Wiggles: (Off-Screen) Who's in our day camp area? Madison: (She gets up) Who said that? (Turns around and saw an Alligator behind the shadows from all that dust spreading around the area and gasps) Wiggles: ...... (Grins) Vinnie: (Off-Screen) Who is she? Pepper: (Off-Screen) She's a girl who just fell out of the wall. Heh, how funny is that? Penny Ling: (Off-Screen) I hope she's not hurt. Sunil: (Off-Screen) Oh I sure she is. Vinnie: (Off-Screen) I think that large head of hers got the worst of it. Buttercream: (Off-Screen) It's a doggy dog world out here, Vinnie. Zoe: (Off-Screen) Oh dear, Russell go check. You have experience these sort of things. Russell: (Off-Screen) I do? Minka: (Off-Screen) Russell, just go please! Russell: (Off-Screen) Okay. Okay. (Rolls up toward Madison. Then Wiggles behind the shadows comes closer to Madison too) Madison: Whoever you are, I know I hear some voices in here! Just don't come any closer! Wiggles: (Giggles insanly) Madison: (Looks at Russell who curled up to a ball) Hey! I know who you are! (The dust clears out revealing the Littlest Pet Shop Pets themselves; creepy music stops) Wiggles: So... Sniff us out would ya? Madison: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Wiggles: (Laughs insanly) What do you think did I scare ya? I love playing jokes like that on my friends. Madison: WAAH! An Alligator!? Wiggles: Wow you actually know who I am. Madison: You're a talking alligator!? Am I dreaming!?! (Cleans out her ears) Ouch. Never felt that one! Wiggles: Probably never heard of me before. They call me Wiggles McSunbask! Madison: You're really talking!! And you're an animal!! Wiggles: Maybe you are scared. You know, you seem pretty werid for a girl with frackles. (Russell stands up by Madison) Madison: (Gasps) Russell: Hmm. She seems pretty sturdy. Madison: You're a... porcupine! Russell: Hedgehog actually. Everyone makes that mistake. Minka: (Jumps on Madison's head) Oh good. She could sit up. He-he! She's fine! (Jumps off of Madison's head) Madison: (Let out squeak of fear) Talking monkey! What is happening to me!? Icky Animals are speaking to me and... I can understand them! Russell: Wait. Did you just say that you can understand us? (All other pets gasps) Pepper: Let me handle this, Russell. (Walks toward Madison) Ahem. Hmmm. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?! Madison: (Nods) Other Pets: (Exclaiming excitedly) Vinnie: So, do you have a name? Madison: Uh... Ma ma... ma... ma ma ma... Madison? Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Buttercream, Esteban, Sweet Cheeks, Madame Pom, Gail, Tiger, Mary Frances, Tootsie, Olive, Shahrukh, Desi, Digby, Scout and Sugar Sprinkles: Hi, uh... Ma ma... ma... ma ma ma... Madison? Zoe: Well, now that we know you're name. But you don't know ours. Madison, You've met Wiggles McSunbask. He maybe scary but he looks tough and mean. Let me introduce you to everyone with a little number I like to call um... Oh yes! "Let Us Introduce You To Everyone!" (Minka turns on the music radio to the introducing song) Music: "Littlest Pet Shop Pets 2" Zoe: (Singing) I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow My name is Zoe Trent And to the full extent I'm the big star here, I sing the songs that represent! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah... Buttercream: (Hops toward Madison and shook her hand) Well howdy do Madison O' Badison! It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m Buttercream Sunday! And I’m an Nether-Land Dwarf Rabbit! I’m sweet and cute you know! Zoe: (Stops Buttercream from shaking Madison's hand and continues singing) Buttercream is our good friend but when we say what to her she makes herself a kooky face! She stamps her feet several times and twisted her ears but when she stops she calms herself down! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah… Pepper: (Took Zoe’s headphones and speaks) Uh, hi! Uh, I'm Pepper Clark. Actually, I'm a little of a star too, yeah. Uh... actually, uh, a bit more of a comedian! Zoe: (Singing) Pepper here is my good friend Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of a comedian And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell. Vinnie: Uh, I think I smell that! Russell: (unintelligible) Minka: Eeeww! Penny Ling: Oopsie. Pepper: Uh, Standing right here! Zoe: (Singing) Yeah, that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more But don't you worry He's got a heart of gold Not very bright, but he's one of us! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Shahrukh, Desi, Esteban, Scout, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Mary Frances, Digby, Tootsie, Gail, Sweet Cheeks, Olive, Madame Pom and Tiger: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Sugar Sprinkles: (Singing while playing the guitar) Now here’s a story of we’re telling you about our special guests here that we should introduce too! I’m Sugar Sprinkles And to full extent I’m a Snow Shoo Cat and my talent is playing the guitar! Oh yeaaaaah! Esteban: (Took Sugar Sprinkles’ guitar) Ola! Soy, Esteban Banderas! I’m a singer and a dancer too. Not to mention speaking Spanish and English together! Know what I’m saying!? (Plays the guitar) Zoe: (Singing) Esteban is our good friend! He speaks up in English and Spanish too! But when he dances too the music he flies up into action when in danger! Esteban: It’s true amigo. I do dance to the music! (Mary Frances dances to the music) Zoe: (Singing) Yes, That’s Mary Frances on the floor. He sure is a pig but he sure isn’t in the mood. But don’t you worry he’s got a heart of gold sure he can be grouchy cause he’s one of us! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Shahrukh, Desi, Esteban, Scout, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Mary Frances, Digby, Tootsie, Gail, Sweet Cheeks, Olive, Madame Pom and Tiger: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Zoe: (Singing) Minka Mark is a monkey artist Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started She's gonna paint this She's gonna paint that Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at? Minka: Ooh! Shiny Neckless! Can I have it? Can I? Can I? Can I!?! Madison: Uhhh... Sunil: AHEM! A-HA! (cough) Oh, dear. (cough) Not again... OH! Zoe: (Singing) This is Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose He's sort of a magician, but his magic is a little loose Sure, he's a little glum And likes to make a fuss But we don't mind at all because he's one of us! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Shahrukh, Desi, Esteban, Scout, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Mary Frances, Digby, Tootsie, Gail, Sweet Cheeks, Olive, Madame Pom and Tiger: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Madame Pom: (Singing) My name is Madame Pom! I’m a singer! I’m Zoe’s Rival and her best friend too! We do some pose together back in Paris and France! We dance along the music and we do some stuff together! Ohhh Yeaaaaaaaaah!! Scout: Hello! I not a singer here! I’m a secret agent seriously I’m not very good at singing cause you know… hairball! Zoe: (Singing) This is Scout Kerry she’s a secret agent! She’s a Siemese Cat and sure is a little sneaky! But don’t you worry, her talent of shredding paper she might be quick and speedy but she’s one of us too! Desi: Hello! My name is Desi the Myna Bird I have to say to but I’m nervous around my old owner with a (Squawks) black feathers here! Zoe: (Singing) Desi here is our true friend! He might be a bird but his fears spreads his feathers out! But when he’s happy he do a dance by flapping his wings and while at the parade! Olive: (Comes out of her shell) You know something!? Penny Ling: (Singing) This is Olive Shellstein! She’s a tortoise! She might be hiding her shell but she seems a little shy! But don’t you worry she might pop out of shell and rides along with Minka ‘cause she’s one of us! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Shahrukh, Desi, Esteban, Scout, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Mary Frances, Digby, Tootsie, Gail, Sweet Cheeks, Olive, Madame Pom and Tiger: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! Sweet Cheeks: (Singing) My name is Sweet Cheeks! The Sugar Glider! I’m a mind reader and I can see through the future! But when I’m interested I can heard what they’re saying! And when I say things like This is the best day E-veer! Tootsie: Uh, Sweet Cheeks, singing is not your talent for Gail Trent here is a back up singer to her sister Zoey. Gail: It’s true isn’t it? I am a back up singer! (Singing) We’re Gail and Tootsie Trent And to full extent we’re the back up singers of our sister Zoe Trent! But don’t you worry she won’t mind at all we must be good singers cause we’re one of them! Zoe: (Singing) And that’s Digby, Shahrukh and Tiger too! They might be good friends to us but we don’t mind at all but don’t you worry we’re best friends! We even write some poem ‘cause they’re one of us! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Shahrukh, Desi, Esteban, Scout, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Mary Frances, Digby, Tootsie, Gail, Sweet Cheeks, Olive, Madame Pom and Tiger: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! (Then Penny Ling dances around by twirling her gymnastic ribbon like a baler-in-a until Wiggles knocks her down and made her trip and fall with a crash) Wiggles: Oof! Penny Ling: Aw! Wiggles! Wiggles: Hey! Watch where you going, Panda! Russell: Um, guys. Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here. Zoe: (Singing) This is Russell, Russell Ferguson He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done. Penny Ling, are you okay? I think that's everybody, so what do you say? Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Shahrukh, Desi, Esteban, Scout, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Mary Frances, Digby, Tootsie, Gail, Sweet Cheeks, Olive, Madame Pom and Tiger: (Singing) We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop Pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets We're the Littlest (Zoe: littlest) Pet Shop pets Yeah, the littlest (Zoe: littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets! (Songs ends) Madison: (Steps back slowly) I've must've hit my head harder than I thought. I've gotta get outta here! (Runs out of their day care camp area but then she bumped into somebody and falls down on the floor) AAH! (It was Mrs. Anna Twombly that she bumped into) Mrs. Twombly: Why, hello, dear! I didn't see you come in. (Helps Madison up) I'm the shop's owner, Mrs. Twombly. Welcome to my own slice of paradise, Littlest Pet Shop. Madison: Uh... (Happily) I'm Madison. (Now acts nervous) Th- Th-These icky animals are, are... singing a-and dancing! Mrs. Twombly: My little sweeties are singing and dancing? (Sees all 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets playing with their toys) Oh ho ho! You kids and your music. Singing and dancing. How silly. (Giggles) Madison: N-Not only that! But they, they talked to me too! Mrs. Twombly: Madison, you are a hoot. You know. Blythe usually talks to her pets once. Only then they even say things like... (Acts like Penny Ling) "Oh I'm a gymnastic ribbon dancer!" (Acts like Vinnie) "I'm a great dancer!" (Acts like Minka) "Would you like to see my art work!?" (Acts like Sunil) "Want to see me do some magic!?" (Act like Pepper) "Now that's so funny!" (Acts like Zoe) "I'm a great singer here!" (Acts like Russell) "Oh my oh my!" Or something like that. (Giggles) Madison: No! Mrs. Twombly, I mean it! The pets really did talk to me. And, and I talked to them! And, and we understood each other! Mrs. Twombly: Dear, you need to put your imagination into the station. Though funny things can sometimes happen here at Littlest Pet Shop... (Then Blythe returns back inside the Littlest Pet Shop) Madison: Blythe! There you are! You've gotta help me! The icky animals who are pets really did talked to me! Blythe: Right. Let me guess. You used the dumbwaiter? Madison: How did you know? Blythe: Don't worry about it, Madison. I did the same thing with the dumbwaiter too. Madison: I know but it was just an accident. Blythe: You know. I did the same thing with that place too since I first came to Downtown City to find a job. (Noise) Madison: Is this place... purring? (Screaming as she runs out of Littlest Pet Shop) Mrs. Twombly: I must remember to get that noisy air conditioner fixed. Blythe: And remind me to give her some safety mask and some rubber gloves to put on for Madison. (Then we cut to Madison who was running and screaming for her life thinking that the Littlest Pet Shop is a nightmare then she stops and saw a cute boy dog named Benson Detwyler with a person) Madison: (Smiles nervously) Benson: I like you. You're crazy. Madison: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs for her life back to Blythe's appartment) AAH! (She ran back upstairs in Blythe's bedroom off-screen until Aunt Christie arrives inside her car talking on her cellphone) Aunt Christie: (at the cellphone) Okay. Yup. Okay. Yup! Right. Okay. Yup! Sure. Thursday? We'll talk then. Okay. Yup. Fine! Fine! Blythe: Hi, Aunt Christie. Nice day isn't it? Mrs. Twombly: Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop. Aunt Christie: I'm looking at possible shop locations. Right. Okay. Yup. Fine! (cellphone rings) Okay, can you hang on a minute? This is Christie. Right. Right. Okay! Right. Okay! Right. Okay. Right. Fine! Yup. Okay! Right. Right. Yes, that's right. Mm-hmm. Listen, I'll have to call you both back. Thanks. Bye! I'm so sorry. Now, where were we? Blythe: You've just came here and I asked you a question. Aunt Christie: Oh right. I've see that you have a new partner here who was looking for a job. Blythe: You mean... Madison? Oh she afraid of animals and pets if you ask me. Aunt Christie: Of course. Uh listen. I was hoping to hang a number 2 sign above my shop for today. So if you don't mind putting your number 2 sign above your shop it'll be twice a busy as the old one. Blythe: Really, Aunt Christie?! Hanging a number 2 sign above my shop so it'll be twice as busy around the pet shop!? Aunt Christie: Yup. Your pet shop and my shop the Sweet Delights both are gonna have a number 2 sign. (Took out her business card and hands it to Blythe) Here's my card. Call them when you need help hanging with a number 2 sign. Blythe: Thanks, Aunt Christie. Aunt Christie: You're welcome. And, Anna Twombly could you call me when you think that Littlest Pet Shop 2 and Sweet Delights 2 would be available? Mrs. Twombly: Yes, I suppose, I could. Aunt Christie: I promise: I'll take good care of it. (cellphone rings) Oh, got to take this. Thanks so much. This is Christie. Right. Okay! Right. Blythe: Did you hear that, Mrs. Twombly? We are going to open up a new shop called Littlest Pet Shop 2! Mrs. Twombly: Ooh! This is so exciting! Russell: Did you hear that? Sunil: A New Beginning here inside Littlest Pet Shop!? (Cut to their day care camp) Sweet Cheeks: This is the best day ever! We just can't help ourselves having a new shop making some new friends! Desi: Somebody peck me! (Squawks) I must be dreaming! (Esteban pecks Desi on the head) Ouch! Esteban: This is no dream, me amigo. It's real. Mary Frances: Okay. What if some human can hang a number 2 sign above the pet shop that way we could see it through our window? Digby: Hmmmm... Littlest Pet Shop 2. I love it! Tiger: A new shop. Great! Think about the fun we have. Buttercream: Think if all the new critters we are about to make! Sugar Sprinkles: Aww. Sooo cute! Pepper: Say it isn't so, Zoe. Zoe: I'm afraid it is so, Pepper. Penny Ling: Well we could use a little change above our pet shop. Minka: Then who's gonna take care of us pets all at the same time in our day camp? Scout: Yeah. There must be another human who can understand us pets. But who was it? Vinnie: If only there was someone who could help us out! Someone who could understand and communicate with us! Just one person is all we need! JUST ONE PERSON! Russell: Okay, Vinnie. We get it! Penny Ling: What about Madison? Russell: Eh, Not now, Penny Ling. Vinnie: JUST ONE PERSON! WHO UNDERSTANDS WHAT WE'RE SAYING! ''(sobs) Penny Ling: What about Madison? Zoe: Not now, Penny Ling. Can't you see the gravity of the situation? Penny Ling: What about Madison? Minka: Uhhh... Russell: I've got it! We'll need Madison! Olive: (Comes out of her shell) Oooh! Sweet Cheeks, Esteban and Desi: Woooow! Mary Frances and Tootsie: Oooh! Madame Pom, Scout, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles: Woooow! Wiggles: Huh? Zoe and Pepper: Oh! Sunil: Ooh! (All the 21 Littlest Pet Shop Pets except for Penny Ling cheered for Russell's idea) Penny Ling: Uh. Told you so... (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Blythe's appartment inside Blythe's bedroom as we see Madison sleeping on her bed thinking that she was dreaming about talking pets and animals) Russell: Wake up, Madison. Madison: (Yawns) Morning, Blythe. Ah. You won't believe what dream I had. I met a talking alligator. Russell: Uh, he's not here. (Madison woke up) Madison: Huh? (Saw Russell) Russell: Hi. Madison: AAAAAAAAH!! IT WASN'T A DREAM!! Say, you didn't bring the alligator did you? Russell: Just me. No worries. Madison: WHY can I suddenly understand pets?! I mean... Who can talk to pets?! They're so icky! Russell: That's not important, Madison. What's important is... Madison: What the why!? (She saw that all 21 Littlest Pet Shop Pets are looking around Blythe's room touching things with their paws, wings and claws like Blythe's clothes and boots and shoes. Then Madison picks up Penny Ling) How did you all get in here? Vinnie: Oh we took that moving box-thingy. Pepper: Dumbwaiter. Vinnie: Hey! What did you just call me? (Madison got out of Blythe's bed) Russell: Madison, We came to ask you to help. We need to keep the Littlest Pet Shop being all nice, clean and tidy for the new shop sign to appear. Madison: How could I possibilly do that to be friends with you? Madame Pom: (Look through all the pages in Blythe Style notepad until she found the page she was looking for) OH! This has the Madame written all over it. In big sparkly fashion board letters! (Rips the page of that design and tests it out) Madison: Excuse me? You know, these look pretty good! Sunil: It stinks. (Points to Pepper letting out the green stink) Pepper: Oh. Sorry! 'Cause I'm a little nervous being up here! Ha! Madison: Ugh. What am I doing? (Took out a spray of fresh air can and sprays it all round the room) Blythe: (Off-Screen) Madison?! (Now on-screen) Are you up?! We don't wanna be late at your first day of school! Madison: Okay, Blythe. (Now to all 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Come on everybody, you've gotta go! (All 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets hops up inside the dumbwaiter until Blythe smell some skunk funk) Blythe: (Sniffing) Eeeww! You feeling okay in here, Madison? Ugh. 'Cause something smells bad. Pepper: Uh that would be... Madison: (Covers Pepper's Mouth) I feel fine, Blythe. I'll be right out! Okay. Down you go. Russell: Wait! Madison! If you and Blythe don't work together as a team then you'll be afraid of animals. Forever. Wiggles: Just like your afraid of me! Madison: Why? Russell: There's a new shop where we we're about to tell you as we have more room for the day camp area. We call it... "Littlest Pet Shop 2"! Madison: Littlest Pet Shop 2? Penny Ling: That's right. Think about the more fun we could have inside our day camp area. Minka: They'll be some more kibbles, more toys that we can play with! We could even hang out together! Then we'll build the clubhouse in order to keep the shop for going out of business. Vinnie: Littlest Pet Shop 2 is the best shop we ever had, yo! Sunil: Let us not forget the talents we're good at. Pepper: Whenever I start being funny, I'll always be a big star just like Old Bananas. Zoe: Going to Littlest Pet Shop 2 makes me want to sing! Russell: I was getting to those! Madison, you've gotta stay here! Madison: Why me? Russell: You're the obvious choice! You live above the shop, you seem really nice, and... oh yeah! You're the only second person who actually understands us! Buttercream: Think about the new friends who are critters we we're about to make! Tiger: If you don't. Then we'll all have to move into... "Largest Ever Pet Shop" Own by Fisher Biskit my owner. Penny Ling: Please say you'll stay. Please O Please O Please!! (All 21 Littlest Pet Shop Pets except for Wiggles make sad cute faces) Madison: ...... Wiggles: (Grins with his teeth) Madison: ... Okay, okay. I'll stay. All 21 Littlest Pet Shop Pets but Wiggles: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Scout: I knew you were going to stay here and help Blythe out. Sugar Sprinkles: Now that's the girl we know who loves animals. Sweet Cheeks: This is the really best day ever! Esteban: Muchas Gracias, Madison. Desi: Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you, Madison! Madame Pom: I agree. Thanks! Gail: Yes! Tootsie: Whatever. Mary Frances: I could agree on that too. Digby: Guess we could use another human like you. Olive: Aw! And I was just starting to like you! Madison: I have no idea what I can do, but I... guess I'll think of something. Russell: Oh. One last thing. You and Blythe have to save the shop by tomorrow. Madison: What the--? WHEN?!? (Accidentally releases the rope, causing the dumbwaiter to fall to the bottom) Scout, Shahrukh, Sugar Sprinkles, Sweet Cheeks, Esteban, Desi, Madame Pom, Gail, Tootsie, Mary Frances, Olive, Buttercream, Wiggles, Digby, Tiger, Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Screaming as they hit first floor bottom-- "Hard") Madison: Sorry! All 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: We're okay. Uhhh... (To be continued...) Credits Male Announcer Race Category:List of season one transcriptsCategory:List of episode transcripts